cold shower
by Versapellis13
Summary: Cas/Dean sexy fluff.


Cold shower

Cas had been in the habit of watching dean slightly out of dimension, unseen.

Admittedly Cas was in the habit of this sort of thing for a long, long time before dean. Being at a distance observing, sometimes up close more often off and away.

Cas found the swirling creatures in drops of pond water as interesting as the flow of entire weather patterns. Both beautiful and precious. But watching dean laugh with his brother at a diner brought him a kind of joy that reacted in him and his new fluxes of humanity that swirled into him a mystified smirk in empathy.

But cas currently found himself watching dean through a shower curtain and the feelings he had in sympathy were hot and all together decidedly newer. Cas knew the various mediums of deans personal fantasies as the man would huff out a name or a description but the hairs on the back of Cas's neck stood up ahead of a blush rising as he heard his name once more.

Dean himself was as far as he knew alone at a hotel room touching himself in the shower. Dean shakily biting a finger a shaking gasp "cas" escaped his lips again and his eyes had widened in realization he was saying it out loud. Reaching down to the cold knob on the shower dean turned it and had started cursing. "oh" "fuck" dean said bracing himself against the freezing water.

Cas observed deans erection shrink.

Ah cas now understood the expression cold shower, cas couldn't help but feel a bit put out by not watching dean crumble huffing to the shower floor to cum as he did. Cas found it endearing.

But then cas was suddenly as worried as dean was about getting caught. Dean was feeling for Cas's presence and cas bit his cheek in concentration to keep his energy from sparking back at dean in response.

Backing out of the door cas bumped into the doorframe and froze as dean had heard him move was looking wide eyed in his direction around the curtain. But dean could not see him, cas still out of dimension cas stood frozen in place waiting.

Dean narrowed his eyes looking around the room. Turning off the water dean grabbed a towel and wrapped it with quick nervous around himself.

"c..c.." dean stopped… he was not about to call the angel if he was not here by accidental calling, not even by saying his name in inquiry. Dean almost hoped the hotel had a giant hairy rat bouncing around in it bumping into things than he had accidentally called cas like this.

Dean looked around the corner for cas in the main room. Dean felt for Cas's presence.

Unknown to dean cas was pressed between sink and deans ass trying to think skinny thoughts because he could not fly away without telltale wing noises and could do nothing but dance around dean to try to fly away out of earshot. A mere inch separated the front of cas from the back of dean and cas put his hands up shoulder high and sucked his belly in.

parts of Cas's anatomy were closing the space cas paled and swallowed in silence, clenching thighs together in hope of catching his dick between them before it escaped.

Cas was concentrating on making his energy not betray him so hard that his body was about to. dean turned around a concerned pondering in his face he shrugged and cas jumped out of the door as dean had left him just enough space to do so. Cas stilled the air as he passed leaving no gust. Of course the concentration cas was exerting by now forced him to close his eyes for a moment unbreathing as he felt along the wall so as not to run into anything.

Cas backed away from dean slowly and quietly till he got to the furthest side of the room cas heard dean brushing his teeth finally and gasped for air for a few moments and took the distraction of dean attending to his teeth to flee.

Cas flung himself into the ocean near a small island, wings swirling in the water cas dove under and the water boiled around him vaporizing in interaction cas beat them against the water his excess energy being exorcised by the frothing hissing. Cas let his energy spazz in hopes to dampen himself of the excess, the bothersome heat within him.

he lost definition of self in the ocean for a moment caught up in the swirl of molecules free'd from each other, the passing wave of terror of a fish swimming away for its life, Cas's mind swirled a bit, so much of something the ocen pushing against his raw soul in form the sizzle of it touching him.

the ocean pressing in even as its water evaporated in contact with Cas's wings. cas threw a wing forward he brought them into full physicality.

A saner feeling option perhaps somehow less overwhelming, but then wings given form soaked up the damp and weight of the water now instead of interacting with the underlying nature of energy exchange cas drug them with force in the water to continue his fit of accessing his frustration in physical push of wings flaping against water and their weight and counter pull dragged him under. Cought up suddenly in usual physics

Cas sputtered in surprise and reached for the surface his wings going out in surprised natural response would have pushed him forward or changed his trajectory in air or dimension depending on the energy he put in but the physical form of them underwater left him spreading them to drag against his kicking legs and curved fingers.

Flailing weakly cas let his lungs took in the water and cas separated oxygen from hydrogen manually, the heat of that boiling in his lungs buffered by cas concentrating on the energies dissipation skipping a step and jumping to heat exchange outside of himself Cas's eyes glowed with the effort, alarm, annoyance and contained irritated fizzion.

in concentrating on that to keep his vessel alive cas noted that now that he wasn't resisting he was floating up.

On reaching the surface cas coughed and sputtered and flailed under several times again until he lie back wings out waiting for himself to calm enough to concentrate on pulling his wings away from keen physicality and getting to fly again, as he could not at the moment.

Cas squirmed in annoyance at that did not help as now he felt the weight and turn of each feather in the cooling water brushing him in lazy sway.

Cas floated blushing and gritting his teeth in annoyance and found a shiver run up his spine at the touch of water on every one of his feathers. This was not helping, cas gasped and twitched as a fish pecked curiously at a feather and cas pulled it out of reach in haste and cas rolled over face down in the water and struggled again for air. Cas shivered as the water got colder now that he wasn't heating in in energetic fit.

Cas pulled his wings in feeling his shirt was ripped and his wings between trench and ripped shirt seeking warmth contained there from his meager body heat cas twitched at the sensations of cold and touch and water current teeth chattering no longer rising heat or inspiration in these feelings but pain and raw nerve touched of too much and no escape... Well maybe it was working.

Cas's feathers poofed in cold spinning in the water and he hoped no brother or sister of his was watching when he pulled his damp self shivering onto a uninhabited small island nearby shaking wet fully physically manifested feathers shook and ruffled wobbly as cas poofed them out to dry in the sun.

cas flapped them in annoyance to rid them of more water cas considered the nature of embarrassing and looking at his… "ugh" sand covered wings.

Cas considered that maybe he should stop watching deans private moments. Cas rubbed a knee to chin and rolled his smile behind it, setting his forhead on his knee his wings shook in cold and laughter at himself. Probably not.

Cas sighed and spread his wings in the sun, as they dried the sand fell of as cas closed his eyes and let them fade slowly out of dimension cas kept to the feeling of the breeze and sun on them and sat for several hours till the sun had set and he was calm again.


End file.
